A Very Merry Spamano Christmas
by AwesomeBitsAndBobs
Summary: A new chapter for the first and last two days of the Christmas season. Spamano has their first Christmas together. Fluff. Gerita as a side pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody, as you can probably tell this is a Spamano Christmas Fanfic. I will hopefully be publishing one chapter for everyday, up to and including Christmas Day. I hope you enjoy! This probably shouldn't be necessary, but... **WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAIN YAOI, A GAY COUPLE, BOY-ON-BOY, MxM AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU MAY WISH TO CALL IT!**

 **December 1st - Somewhere in the world (If I knew where it was, then I'd be there)**

It started with such a casual question.

"Hey Lovi, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Antonio asked.

"What you always get me, bastard. You'll get me tomatoes, I'll get you tomatoes as well and I'll buy Feli a new set of paints and a cd of corny Christmas music. If I'm in a good mood then I might buy the potato bastard something so Feli doesn't cry." It was simple in Lovino's mind, they'd buy each other the same things they had for the last 20 years and everybody would like what they got.

At least they wouldn't have to go to Alfred's stupid Christmas party this year and Lovino could just spend the day with his brother like they used to.

"But Lovi, I want to get you something special! Don't forget, it's our one year anniversary as well! Your brother made us kiss because we walked under the mistletoe, remember!" Antonio said happily.

Lovino's brain froze. Antonio wanted to get him something special. That implied that Antonio wanted something special in return. _Mio Dio_.

"I'm sure you can find something bastard. A better question is what do you want for Christmas? You're always walking round with your stupid, happy face on and nobody can tell what you're really thinking." Lovino asked.

"I want whatever you get me, Lovi. As long as you bought it, then I'm sure I'll love it." Antonio replied. _I'm screwed._ That was Lovino's last thought before he went sprinting into the other room to hunt for a Christmas catolouge.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2** **nd** **\- Still at Lovino and Antonio's house.**

Antonio was worried. Yesterday, Lovi had locked him out of their bedroom until 12 AM and when he finally let Antonio in, he went straight to his office to finish the paperwork he had been neglecting for the past six hours. Not once had Lovi called him bastard or idiot, or evn stupid. He'd just told Antonio to leave him alone, in a quiet voice and looked worried. Antonio was starting to worry he'd really upset him. When he was annoyed or sad, Lovi got angry, but when he was truly livid or upset… Lovi just went quiet, and that was what scared Antonio the most.

Hopefully visiting his brother and insulting Ludwig would make Lovi feel better, maybe his brother would even talk to Lovi and find out what was wrong in Antonio asked him to.

Lovino was frantic. He spent six hours analysing about seventy different catalogues and searching the internet, trying to find Antonio's perfect present. He still couldn't find anything! Everything just seemed tacky, or too impersonal for the type of special gift that Antonio seemed to want. Knowing him, Antonio wanted something loving and sweet, to reflect their anniversary as well as Christmas. Then, it wasn't 'til midnight that Lovino realised that the massive stack of paperwork his boss had given him was all for tomorrow and went to do that.

Not to mention, he'd also been commissioned by some filthy rich guy to paint a big, fancy nativity scene for the 20th and he hadn't even started yet. _Cazzo._ There were still decorations for him to buy, food to get, about 250 cards to send on top of the massive pile of paperwork, about 30 other commissions on top of the big one _**and**_ Antonio's present. Who said that Christmas was a peaceful time of year? Lovino was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 24** **th** **\- Christmas Eve (Just imagine where they are, I have no idea!)**

Things were finally looking up for Lovino. For the first couple of weeks in December he had absolutely despaired trying to balance all his work and find the perfect present for Antonio. Then on the 15th, Antonio had got the idea into his head that he wanted to try going to a German Christmas Market, as he had heard that they were amazing.

At that point he thought that he may as well let Toni be happy, even if he couldn't find a perfect Christmas present, anyway, even if they do belong to potato bastards, they're still shops, right?

Anyway, Toni was delighted, so, after checking that Lovino wasn't ill, they went to the city it was in by train. After wandering around and eating (pasta he had bought with him, otherwise he would have to eat potato bastard food with potatoes in it!), Toni decided he wanted to go on the merry-go-round and used the excuse that he had just seen another adult get on as well. Lovino thought that if he went on so soon after eating, he'd probably throw up, so instead he looked around and managed to find the perfect Christmas present staring right at him (not literally!).

It was corny and cheesy, but also kind of sweet and just perfect for Antonio.

He filled in the form and ordered it right away and then spent days at home, doing even more work and then putting up Christmas decorations and wrapping the presents he had bought for everybody else. Everyone else was easy. Toni was not.

Then, after a massive load of frantic worrying, only calmed by Toni's concern for his mental health, the present arrived. He wrapped it and placed it right at the back of the tree, behind all the silly presents that they bought each other every year. There was definitely a basket of tomatoes each there, and those would be unwrapped first, then eaten as the rest were unwrapped.

So, fortunately, the most of the panic was over. However, it was still present in Lovino's mind. What if he doesn't like it? What if he think's it's silly? What if he thinks it's horrible? It just kept swirling round and round and he felt like he was going to throw up the panettone* he was eating. In fact, he did, Lovino ran to the bathroom and narrowly avoided throwing up on Feli's cat. For some reason, Feli had decided to _donate_ it to him.

But then Toni was there, rubbing soothing circles into his spine as Lovino threw up and then threw up again, until there was nothing left for him to throw up so he was just dry heaving instead.

Lovino finally managed to sit up, and murmured to Toni,

"I'm fine, I just got a little bit too stressed out, that's all," his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Could I have a glass of water please?"

"Lovi-" Toni was staring at him, as the tears started to roll down Lovino's face and he interrupted: "Please, Toni, just get me some water." Toni left, and Lovino went to follow him, but paused for a minute to wipe his eyes on a tissue.

It should be simple. But in Lovino's mind, nothing could ever be simple when Antonio was involved.


End file.
